AJG909
AJG was born Angelo Joseph Zito-Garcia on March 23, 1992 in Whittier, CA. He grew up mostly in the Inland Empire area of Southern California. He had begun writting music at the age of 13 in 2005. A year later, he met rapper Exampl who soon signed him to SB Records on a joint venture deal. He released his first major debut mixtape, iDo This on October 27, 2010. His follow-up mixtape, "iStill Do This", is expected 2nd quarter of 2011. Career iDo This In November 2008, AJG made his debut and dropped his first official single "Good Girl" with r&b signer Fedarro. The song managed to hit #1 on both main and sub genre charts on soundclick.com. 4 months later, he was caught dealing drugs at Rancho Cucamonga High School. This left his music on hiatus for 4 months. He soon came back with his follow up hit "Throw It Back" which featured artists Kash Jones, Exampl, Raheem Amir, Lauren ZoE, and up and coming rapper Romeo J (which lead to a signing of a joint venture deal with Supreme Team, which ended shortly before AJG's debut mixtape was released). Christopher Lemar also had a background role on the song. The song managed to rank on several different charts on soundclick, most notable #1 in the sub genre category and #2 on the main genre category. AJG lead the rest of 2010 with numerous #1 hits on soundclick, including "Got Me Gone", "Bag it Up" and "Hanging by a Dream" and releasing a first draft of his mixtape "I Do This" (later retitled to "iDo This"). In July of 2010, he re-released the mixtape with additional tracks and an alternate red album cover along with a #1 hit single "We Tryna Party". "We Tryna Party" was AJG's first solo single to reach #1 success. In September, there was talks of a 3rd and final re-release for "iDo This" courtesy of mixtape distribution company, Coast2Coast Mixtapes. AJG soon collaborated with Ace Hood on the follow up single "I'm Superman", as well as Sky B on "Freak 4 The Weekend" and several other new additions to the mixtape. "iDo This" was released October 27, 2010, with massive production from SB Records producer Sky B (producing more than 3/4 of the mixtape) and features from the whole SB Records camp. The mixtape is still currently in promotion. With the success of AJG's first major mixtape, he was later involved in a tragic car accident where an SUV hit him from the side, flipping his car upside down. He, surprisingly, was unharmed and within the next couple weeks he released the unreleased music video for "Exclusive" as a part 2 to the "We Tryna Party" video where it takes place after the concert in the park with AJG picking up Lauren ZoE (playing as his girlfriend) from her house. AJG has confirmed Cannot Grow will be released as a single and there is also talks of a "If You Only Knew" viral video with both versions from AJG & Exampl for early 2011. iStill Do This AJG has confirmed a 2nd mixtape to be released Summer of 2011 entitled "iStill Do This". The mixtape will be completely produced by Sky B and will feature SB Records artists as well as a few local artists. It will also be promoted by Coast2Coast Mixtapes and the first promo should be out sometime Spring 2011. Discography Albums Singles *Chart positions based on Soundclick.com charts Category:Artist